


FUCK

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *CP：MCU冬铁，James Barnes x Tony Stark*ABO：冬A铁O。*预警：拉灯PWP，没羞没臊，没头没尾。（先说好，打人不打脸！）





	FUCK

 

“你确定要这么玩？”James的双手被皮带分别绑在椅子扶手上，很结实，一点扭转的余地都没有。

“嗯哼！”Tony跨坐在James的大腿上以鼻音回答对方，用领带将James的眼睛蒙上，并仔细检查松紧度。期间只穿了一条贴身四角裤的屁股有意无意在对方裆部上磨蹭，搞得椅子上的人坐都坐不踏实。

“你确定你能坚持到最后？”James觉得Tony一定是故意的，于是一个用力，胯部往上一顶，将自己已经硬到凸起的部位狠狠撞向Tony的股间。由于他的动作，Tony上身一颤整个人摔进他的怀里。

“嘿！不准犯规，Soldier！”

“嗯哼，我喜欢你这么叫我。”James不再往上顶了，转而在椅子上前后左右地移动，用粗糙的牛仔裤布料摩擦Tony的屁股和大腿内侧。

“唔、如果你再捣乱，就在椅子上呆一晚吧。”双手搭在对方肩上，Tony将嘴唇对着James的右耳吹气，讲完还不忘咬住对方的耳垂含在齿间厮磨。

Tony的舌头有多灵活James当然知道，他现在只想把那根捣乱的小家伙含进自己嘴里狠狠吮吸，无奈Tony只执着耳朵，好半天都不愿意离开。

“OK、OK，我认输。你想做什么就做什么。”

“不再捣乱？”

“不再捣乱，不过有个条件。”

“嗯？”

James没有回答，他只是停顿了几秒，确定Tony此刻一定在认真地看着他，然后伸出舌头，将自己的嘴唇缓慢而色情地舔了一遍。

 

Tony觉得自己下面一定湿透了，只是含着自己男人的阴茎而已，浓重的信息素将他整个人紧紧拥住，搞得他全身又软又酥又不甘心。

“Soldier，收起你的信息素！”将已经整个硬起的阴茎吐出，Tony没好气地命令道，并非常坏心眼地用手指弹了一下顶端，很满意地看到椅子上的人颤抖了一下。

“Tony……”情欲早已被Tony的口活吊得老高，James非常不满快感的离开，将还被圈在Tony手掌里的阴茎上下撸动，示意Tony继续，“坐上来，Tony。”

“Oh，老天，我说过别用这种声音叫我！”Tony觉得自己的腿都软了，竟有些气急败坏，直接一屁股坐在James的胯上。

这一坐遭殃的当然是James，但Tony又怎么可能真的无所顾忌地直接坐下，也就刚一下疼而已，之后Tony不停摇摆着腰部磨蹭坚硬又火热的柱体。已经被情液染湿的内裤滑溜溜的，并不能很好地摩擦柱身，至少无法令James满意。加上Tony的动作太过迟缓，除了将James折磨得更加焦虑外起不到任何好方面的作用。

“嘿，舒服吗，Soldier？”Tony将头靠在James的肩头，每说一个字都吐出浓郁到令人窒息的甜腻香味，James觉得自己要被逼疯了，他很想奋起将这个男人操进床垫里。

于是，他真的这么做了——

 

“等等……Soldier……”Tony扶着床沿想从地上爬起来，但全身酥软使不上力气，眼巴巴看着James拆了金属支架的皮质椅子，并将原本捆在他双手上的皮带完整地解开保留了下来。

James大步一跨将Tony直接从地上拎起丢到了床上，弹性极好的大床将Tony往上抛起一些，又被欺身上来的James压了回去。一只手抓住Tony的双手，另一只手拿着皮带刚想绑上，却被Tony突然大喊的“No！”制止了动作。

“嘿，Soldier，游戏结束了，让我们好好做爱，好吗？”话间还不忘抬起一只脚逗弄对方还露在外面的阴茎，惹出James好几口粗重的喘息。James闭上眼深吸一口气，对露出讨好表情的Tony微微一笑：

“No,Iron Man.My Man.”

 

从被皮带绑住的手腕开始缓缓下移，James用粗糙的指腹轻抚Tony不算细腻却令他爱不释手的肌肤，一路经过手臂、腋下停在了胸膛，一手一边不算温柔地揉捏捻弄着，惹得Tony不住喘息难耐地扭动。

与刚刚如何对待James一样，Tony也被对方绑住双手，捂住眼睛撩拨。视觉被剥夺的同时其他感觉就会变得更加灵敏，加上Tony的身体本就很敏感，还没几下身体就很老实地作出了反应。

“Tony……”

“闭嘴，Jam……唔！”乳头突然被用力一捏，为了不使自己惊叫，Tony立即咬住了下唇。

见状，James弯下腰，伸出舌头舔着Tony牙齿与嘴唇接触的位置，一遍一遍直到Tony松开牙关，立即将自己的舌头伸了进去。勾起对方的舌头吸入自己口中逗弄，总算尝到甜头的James放软动作，将双手移到已经在滴水的臀部，一把扯下内裤将Tony彻底剥了个干净。

手指缓缓插入湿润的后穴，感受软肉紧紧吸附住手指的触感。肌肉自觉有规律地收缩着，将手指一点一点往身体更深处牵引。就在James努力压抑冲动帮Tony扩张的时候，一双微颤的双腿攀上他的腰肢，将他圈在其中。

“James...Come in now...”

“Yes,my love.”

 

Fin.


End file.
